ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementals
Aggregor kidnapps Bivalvan, Galapangus, Ra'ad, P'andor and Andreas. They try to escape but only cause Aggregor's ship to crash in front of Kurt's house. Can Kurt and bounty hunter Dreg stop Aggregor form succeding in kidnapping the five? Takes place between Animo's Ultimate Ray and Eve 10. Plot Bivalvan, Galapangus, Ra'ad, P'andor and Andreas are in the cell in Aggregor's Ship. Aggregor was standing by the entrance. Aggregor: Thanks to you five, I will soon be the ruler of this universe! Galapangus: Then you'll let us go? Aggregor: To achieve my dream, the five of you must die. So, no. Aggregor left, and one of his robot soldiers went to the entrance. P'andor: What do you want? Robot: I'm here to bust you out. The robot put a device on the stone that blocked the five's powers, causing the stone to shatter. The robot then pulled of an ID mask, making him turn into Dreg, though not evolved. Theme Song! Andreas used his strength to bust the five out of the cell. Dreg led the five to the an escape pod. Dreg: We're gonna make it! Aggregor: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Aggregor and a squardron of robot soldiers appeared and started to attack. Dreg, Andreas, Ra'ad and P'andor were able to hold back the soldiers as Bivalvan and Galapangus tried to get the escape pod going. Bivalvan: It's ready! Ra'ad, Dreg, and Andreas ran into the pod. P'andor blasted the final soldiers and ran in too. Aggregor: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! The pod launched and fell towards Earth. It landed in Kurt's backyard. Kurt: (runs out backdoor) What was that! Everyone got out of the pod and stared at Kurt. Dreg: A Human!? Great, we're on Earth! Kurt: Hey! What's that supposed to mean! P'andor: Excatly what's implied, that Earth is a trashpit. Kurt: That's just plain rude! P'andor: So? Ra'ad: Enough! Human, where's the nearest Plumber station? Kurt: I don't know. Most likely in New York. Everything's in New York. Galapangus: 'New York'? A laser shot out of the sky and hit Ra'ad, making him vanish and send everyone flying. Where Ra'ad hovered, there was now a smoking crater. Andreas: Turtle guy! Kurt: NOOOO! Aggregor's ship hovered above them, and Aggregor himself and a bunch of his soldiers fell to the heroes. Aggregor: There is no escape from Aggregor. Surrender or you will end up like this. (points at crater) Dreg charged at Aggregor but was knocked down. The four surviving prisoners attacked too, but were defeated. Kurt: My turn. (transforms) EchoFibian! EchoFibian attacked Aggragor but was knocked down to where the other heroes were. P'andor: We can't win! We have to run. Bivalvan: No. Bivlavan got up and charged at Aggregor. Aggregor grabbed Bivalvan by the neck and picked him up. EchoFibian: Not him too! EchoFibioan pushed the Fusimatrix on his chest, and made a flash envelop himself, Andreas, P'andor, Galapangus and Dreg. All five of them evolved. Ult. EchoFibian: Can we win now? Dreg: Lets find out. The five of them took down the soldiers and attacked Aggregor. Aggregor was defeated and Plumber flew over. Aggregor was arrested, his ship confiscated, Bivalvan taken to a hospital, and Dreg, Andreas, P'andor and Galapangus were recuited into The Ultimates. After everyone left, Kurt went into the house. Soon after, Eve came out and took a piece of Ra'ad's arm fin, the last bit of him left. Eve: This could be very useful. Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *Ra'ad(debut/deceased) *Bivalvan(debut) *The Ultimates **Dreg(debut) **Andreas(debut) **Galapangus(debut) **P'andor(debut) Villains *Aggregor(debut/defeated) *Aggregor's Robot Soldiers(debut/defeated) *Eve Negason *Fusion Ra'ad(mentioned) Category:Krosskothen Category:Episodes Category:Eve Negason Arc